This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: The main goal of the project is to establish a National Stem Cell Bank that will serve the research community by performing comprehensive characterization of hESC lines and distributing these lines and detailed technical information to investigators. Dr. Slukvin's role as a consultant is to characterize the hematopoietic and endothelial potential of the hESC lines and subclones.